Black Butler II -a rewrite-
by JessTalksAlot
Summary: Many fans were disappointed with the animated sequel to Black Butler and this attempts to fix that. Alois Trancy leads a boring life and meets a girl that starts to change that. Meanwhile, the Undertaker comes across an oddity that changes who he's believed himself to be. RATED M FOR TRAUMATIC EVENTS AND IMPLIED SEXUAL EVENTS. possible Alois/OC, Undertaker/OC [on hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Welcome all who have taken interest in this recreation of the sequel of Black Butler. Please be warned that some characters might seem OOC and OCs are involved. Ciel will be involved minimally, as this will focus on Alois Trancy and the Undertaker somewhat. "His..." are chapters focusing on Alois and "The..." are chapters focusing on the Undertaker. The OCs are not mine and they belong to my friend who helped me with the ideas for this. Without further ado, I give you my attempt at rewriting Black Butler II.**

* * *

In a world of demons and grim reapers and other various strange monstrosities, there are

human beings. While most are completely oblivious to the existence of their supernatural neighbors, some have the fortune to be closely involved with these individuals. One young boy who went through this was named Ciel Phantomhive. He employed the work of a demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to avenge the death of his family. While the outcome of that isn't well known, this story isn't about him.

It's about another boy with a demon butler. In fact, his entire staff are made of demons. The spider demon, Claude Faustus. A rat demon named Hannah **(1)**. Triplets: Thompson, Timber and Canterbury. All five of them serve under a boy named Alois Trancy.

This is also about a young lady, stuck in the rain with a life-shortening disfiguration who stumbled upon a lowly mortician who is more than meets the eye.

* * *

 _1) A lot of characters were redesigned for this and that includes Hannah. I simply gave her a theme._


	2. 1 - His Boredom

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." 8 am in the Trancy Estate, the master is awoken. He's dressed by his butler and brought into his study for a breakfast of eggs and toast. His name was Alois Trancy and his butler was Claude Faustus. That was their daily routine.

"Good morning, young master," his only maid, Hannah, greeted him as she brought tea.

Alois poked at his egg with his fork. "What do I have for the schedule today, Hannah?" the young man asked.

"Nothing at the moment, sir," she replied, keeping her head bowed.

Alois looked toward the maid, and tilted his head back. "Let's throw us a party!" The boy giggled, throwing his hands in the air. "Invite all those sluts that are calling themselves suitors!" He cut into the egg, yellow yolk flowing out onto his plate.

"Master Phantomhive is being married in a month. You should prepare," his head butler stated.

"Fine, fine." Alois forced his chair back and stood suddenly. The action jiggled his small breakfast table and his juice fell over. "Claude, would you clean that?"

The young man sauntered over to his desk and sat on it. He leaned over it and started writing in his planner. "Tomorrow I'll buy something charming to wear to his ceremony." He dotted something on the planner and tossed the pen into its inkwell. "Alright, Hannah!" The young man barked, "Help me prepare for my slut party!" Alois pointed dramatically at the door before marching out of it, the tall maid on his tail.

The last-minute invitations were sent out and various rooms in the castle-like mansion were decorated for the guests. There were splashes of red and gold and silver all over the place. A small ballroom was prepared for the mingling of aristocrats. Nearby bedrooms were locked to keep the stray couple from invading the purity of the linens - however Alois held a key in an inner pocket of his party jacket.

Alois donned a black overcoat with maroon trimmings on it. It flared out a bit from the waist. Underneath was a plain white men's dress shirt and black slacks tucked into his favored boots. His hair was combed, tamed as much as possible, and he wore a cheeky smile as guests started appearing. "What a fun night this will be!"

Festivities went on. Alois flirted with multiple of the girls, who were all hoping to continue the Trancy bloodline with him. Alois hated most of them. They were all overly pampered sluts in his eyes. There were all much too pretty for his liking. Ah well, Claude would never stop nagging him about it if he didn't wed at some point, even if it was to a floozy he didn't care about.

He danced and entertained and flirted some more as the night went on, drinking to his heart's content and finding himself a mistress for the night.

Morning rolled around and Alois was sprawled out in bed. It wasn't his bad and he wasn't alone in it. Sleeping with her head on his chest was some girl with dark hair he didn't actually remember getting in bed with. He let her sleep for a short while until she woke up and looked up at him

"How was last night, Alois?" she asked smoothly.

"It was fun.." he said, slowly sitting up. "You should get dressed. I'll call a cab for you."

The girl took offence. "Excuse me, Mr. Trancy, are you kicking me out?"

The blond looked at her boredly. "Yes. I had my fun with you and now I'm done with you." He started pulling clothes on and fixing his hair.

"You're such a fool!" The girl cried as she gathered her clothes and ran out. Alois let out a loud sigh and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Damn woman…"

"Good morning, young master," Claude greeted Alois as he came into his study. It was just about noon.

"Claude, I'm going to postpone our trip for clothing until later," Alois responded as he slumped into his chair. "I've got a roaring hangover."

"Yes, majesty."

"Where's Hannah?"

Claude's eyes went to the door. "Someone rang at the door. She's gone to send them away."

Alois laughed and hopped up. "No, no, I'm up now. I'll go greet them!" Ignoring his headache, he ran downstairs to greet whomever had decided to visit him.

At the door was a petite girl who looked like she'd seen better days. The bottom of her dress was dirty and her hair was polled back in a messy bun. It looked as though she had walked there. Alois had managed to get there just before Hannah sent her away. "Invite her in! Go prepare us some tea!" he ordered.

The girl spoke softly, a bit shy. "I'd like a job.."

Alois let his head tilt somewhat. "A job? Why would you want a job here?"

"I heard you don't have much of a staff," the girl replied.

Alois glanced at Hannah. "Bring a chair into my study," he said as he looked back to the girl. His hands went to his hips and he popped his left one slightly. "What's your name, girly?"

"Ah.. my name is Lunette…"


End file.
